Various packages are used for packaging, preserving and displaying food and the like which retain the food product in a form that is visible to a potential consumer. One such package includes a tray having individual components formed therein for receiving food products and a thin flexible film covering the tray and adhered thereto for sealing off the individual compartments.
In many instances, sealed trays of the type described above are thereafter positioned within a sleeve for protection and attractive decoration. Other second containers include a closed box with window openings for viewing the food products contained in the tray through the flexible film and windows.
While the packaging described above satisfactorily protects the food products and allows the consumer a complete inspection prior to purchase, there are certain disadvantages associated therewith. Such packaging is relatively expensive and, in many instances, does not provide enough consumer appeal because a visual inspection of the food product is, at least to some degree, limited.
In other situations, it is desirable to display the packaged food product in a variety of ways and not just the traditional way of placing it flat in the food box so that it can be viewed downwardly by the consumer through the top. Because of shelf space requirements and other commercial needs, it is often desirable to hang the food package on a pegboard or position it on an edge so that it stands in an upright manner, thus providing room for more units in a given amount of shelf or counter space. In order to enable the package to stand in such a manner, an additional construction feature is sometimes included with a slide or tray such as a flap or closing edge like that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,652. Yet another such device includes a tab as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,527 which is preformed in a portion of the sleeve or box and folds outwardly to cooperate with the peripheral flange and maintain the package on its edge in an upright condition.
While these features are also effective and accomplish satisfactory results, they increase the cost of the packaging by added labor and material.
Thus, there exists a need to provide a food package which uses less material, incurs less labor costs, enables the package to assume positions in a flat condition and on an edge, and permits the viewing of the food products within the compartments of the tray. It is to this need that the present invention is directed.